


Cold Hotel Rooms

by verfound



Series: Smutember 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Luka on Tour, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, Smutember 2020, long distance, sorry kaalki, turns into real sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/pseuds/verfound
Summary: It’s another lonely night in another nameless city.  Luka’s missing his wife, she’s missing him, and phone calls aren’t cutting it anymore.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985438
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Cold Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Smutember 2020 prompt “Long Distance”. (Which…bc Life didn’t actually get done for Smutember, so I’m just finishing the prompts I had started & posting when done. Whoops.) This started as simple, ‘Luka’s on the road hey phone sex’ thing, but then the mods mentioned ‘portal sex’ in the notes and FEELINGS got involved and…“how I love to say hello, when time is on our side…”

The hotel room was dark. It was also cold. And it was incredibly lonely.

…that could have just been Luka, though.

The bus had rolled in ahead of schedule but still late, their driver trying to get them to their next destination before a massive storm that was blowing in sidelined them for the night. The hotel had been great about getting them rooms so they wouldn’t spend the rest of the night on the bus (and luckily they’d _had_ the rooms), but that didn’t change the fact that it was still almost three in the morning and his room was _freezing_.

He missed home. After growing up above a bakery, Marinette kept their home warmer than he ever had (having grown up on the river and being used to huddling under a mountain of blankets), but after so long dating and then being married to her he was…used to it now. He missed the warmth. He missed _her_ warmth. This was his dream – the life he’d chosen – but that didn’t make touring any easier.

It helped when she could come with them, but she wasn’t _just_ Jagged Stone’s personal stylist, and her boutique had a few large commitments coming up that had kept her at home this time. He sighed as he dropped his duffle bag into the armchair by the window. His gaze drifted to the bed, the duvet only a little rumpled from where he had immediately dropped into it upon arrival. What he wouldn’t give to have Marinette bundled under those covers, waiting for him…

_LC: i miss you_

It was late. It was earlier back home, but not much. He doubted she’d still be up. He pushed out a breath and looked up from his mobile, staring out at the darkened city sprawling out the window before him. Cars still moved along the streets, people still meandered along the sidewalks, but it was quieter than it would have been even two hours ago. The world was settling in for the night. He kicked his boots off and figured he’d try to do the same.

He left the curtain partially open and started to strip, moving by the light outside. He was too tired to rifle through his bag for sleep clothes, and who was there to care anyway? His clothes ended up in a haphazard pile by the chair, and once he was down to his boxers he crawled under the blanket. The heater was finally kicking in, and the room was a bit warmer than it had been when he’d arrived, but it was still freezing compared to his room back home.

_LC: too cold here. need my personal heater. :(_

There was no indication she had read his previous message. He smiled ruefully before dropping the phone on the pillow by his head. He should probably set an alarm, but he was pretty sure he’d wake up with plenty of time before rehearsal.

…he picked the phone back up, just in case. He didn’t want to piss Penny off more than he had to (she was six months pregnant and a _nightmare_ lately, if you got on her bad side).

He had just set the alarm when his phone buzzed.

_MC: Ugh road life. I don’t envy you. Our bed is nice and cozy._

_MC: …too empty, though. :(_

_MC: I miss my icebox. xP_

He choked on a laugh, muffling it by pressing his face into the pillow. She was horrible. God, he loved her.

_LC: what are you still doing up? i’m sure you have an early morning._

_MC: Do you want to question my sleeping habits or do you want to talk to me?_

_LC: i want you to take care of yourself._

_MC: What makes you think I’m not? I was trying to when you texted._

_MC: You interrupted a perfectly good fantasy, star. :(_

His throat went dry. He’d never hit _Call_ so fast. She was giggling when she answered.

“I thought that’d get your attention,” she teased. He groaned and closed his eyes, letting her voice wash over him. It hadn’t been that long since he’d last spoken to her – only a few hours, if that – but any amount of time on the road felt like too long. It always had. Her voice was a balm on his homesick soul. A long, slow sigh sounded on the other end, and he could hear rustling fabric. “Much better. Now I can use my hand again.”

“Marinette, you’re going to kill me,” he said. He didn’t know if her giggle made things better or worse.

“What? It was a long, hard day,” she teased, making him groan again. “I was having trouble sleeping. Needed to…relax.”

She knew _exactly_ what she was doing, the little minx. Two could play at that game.

“Really?” he asked, his voice low. He heard her suck in a breath and smiled. “And just how were you _relaxing?_ I was on the bus entirely too long today. Could use some tips.”

“Well, I started with a nice, long bath,” she said. “Extra bubbles. Lit a few candles. Glass of wine. Y’know. The works.”

“Did it help?” he asked, laughing a little. A horn blew outside the hotel, followed by squealing tires and an angry, drunken shout. He supposed that was a comfort, at least. Cities typically sounded the same no matter where in the world you were.

“A little,” she said. “Would’ve been better if you were here.”

“I do love to spoil you,” he chuckled. “Could’ve given you a backrub. Made you dinner. Played your song.”

“That all sounds lovely, but honestly…” she sighed over the rustling, and he imagined her hand running along her side, her legs kicking the comforter off as her body warmed. “…right now I’d kill just to have you hold me.”

“You play dirty,” he said, rolling onto his back. He blinked at the plain, white ceiling above him. “Is that all you want, darning? My arms around you?”

“Your arms around me, your heart beating beneath my ear…you singing me to sleep…” she said. His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath and held it. He wanted that, too. He hated the road sometimes. She hummed in his ear, the sound almost a low moan. “Mmmm. Your hands on me, your fingers inside me…”

“My fingers wouldn’t be the only thing inside you, darning,” he said roughly. Her answering giggle was breathy.

“Ok, your mouth on me, too,” she teased. “You are such a talented rock star, after all. Talented fingers, talented mouth…”

“You’re horrible,” he laughed. “Thank you, but you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Mmm,” she hummed. She was silent a moment, and he smiled as he heard her moving. He flattened his hand against his stomach, rubbing along the lines of muscle and imagining it was her hand instead. His fingers brushed over his navel, dipping lower until his thumb hooked against the waistband of his boxers. She made another little noise, and he imagined her own hand was already pressed against her sex, her fingers twisted and stroking deep within herself. God, he wanted to be there. He wanted to be touching her. He wanted… “Ok, you win. Talented cock.”

His dick twitched, as if it were some loyal dog responding to its owner’s call (which he supposed wasn’t too far off the mark), and he groaned as his hand slipped beneath his boxers to stroke himself. He was already half-hard, and she wasn’t making it any better.

“Are you touching yourself, star?” she asked, her voice a low, silky purr. He bit his lip as he grasped his dick a bit harder.

“Are you?” he shot back.

“Who says I ever stopped?” she laughed. He thwumped his head back into the pillow. It wasn’t as soft as his pillow back home, and it didn’t smell like Marinette. He hated it already. She whimpered, and his grip tightened on his phone. “Ugh, I’m not as good as you, though. Your fingers are longer. Rougher, too.”

“Your hands are plenty rough,” he said, huffing out a little laugh. Her giggle broke in a moan.

“Different kind of rough,” she panted. “God, I’m close.”

It was almost embarrassing how close he was, too, when she’d had such a head start on him.

“Go on, darning,” he said, still slowly stroking himself. He should’ve taken his boxers off, too. “Come for me, Mari.”

“N-no fair,” she whined. “It’s not…mmm…not the s…same.”

“I know, but I can still hear you,” he said. “Sing for me, Mari. Sing me your song.”

“D-dork,” she gasped. He chuckled as he heard the sheets rustling some more. Another whine came through the phone. He knew she was close, even without her telling him. He knew her so well. Knew her sounds, the little mewling breaths that caught on every inhale… “Luka…”

“I’m here, Mari,” he said. He wedged his mobile between the pillow and his ear and reached down, shimmying to slide his boxers off his hips. He sighed once his dick was free, his hand wrapping around it once again as he picked up the mobile. “God…I bet you’re so wet…”

“Y-yeah,” came her whimpered reply.

“So warm and tight,” he coaxed. She laughed again, the sound stuttered.

“You’re a…ah…better judge of that the…then…oh, God,” she cried, and he hissed as he jerked himself a bit harder. His thumb brushed over his tip, sweeping up the fluid that was gathering there and spreading it with his next stroke.

“Trust me, darning,” he said, voice husky. “You’re perfect.”

“Biased,” she choked out. His lips twisted in a smirk as he imagined her spread beneath him, flushed and panting as he drove into her heat. She was right, of course. His fist was nowhere near the same. Nowhere near as good.

“I like to consider myself an expert on all things Marinette Couffaine,” he said, making her laugh again. “I’ve spent a long time familiarizing myself with the subject. I think I know. You’re perfect, Mari.”

“This…ugh…isn’t working,” she whined. “I can’t…hhhhhnnnnn…”

“You can, darning,” he said. “It’s me. It’s my thumb rubbing your clit. It’s my hand buried inside you, my lips kissing your neck…let go. You can let go. Come for me, Mari.”

Another whine came through the phone, and he bit his lip as he listened to her move. He could see the way she would writhe, her back arching as she tried to push her fingers deeper. The way her toes would curl with every jolt, her teeth gritting as she tried to keep from disturbing their neighbors. Her hair, sweat-slicked with her bangs sticking to her forehead. How, if it was another night, he would sit behind her, one hand massaging a breast as the other slid in and out of her cunt. How she would grip his knees, her head tossed back against his shoulder as he kissed along her neck. How she would push her ass back, grinding into him with every stroke. How she would reach up and fist her hand in his hair, tugging in a silent plea for _more, deeper, faster…_

He was so lost in his fantasy he hadn’t realized she’d gone silent on the other end.

“Marinette?” he asked after a moment, his hand stilling on his dick. “Darning, are you –”

He jumped, scrambling into a sitting position, when a ring of light appeared over the bed and his wife dropped onto the mattress beside him. With a whispered word of dismissal, the portal disappeared and an annoyed kwami was zipping into the ensuite. Before he could process any of this, a very naked Marinette was pushing him back onto the bed and pressing her mouth against his own. Her hand slid down his chest, along his stomach, and lower until it finally reached his dick. He moaned into their kiss as her hand wrapped around him, stroking firmly.

“This…this is cheating,” he laughed as her lips left his and began nibbling their way along his jaw. She nipped at his ear and released him, and he sighed at the loss of contact. “Doesn’t this fall under using a Miraculous for personal gain? Isn’t that against the rules?”

“Kaalki’s getting extra granola for a month,” Marinette huffed, biting his ear again. She laid her hands on his chest to steady herself as she swung a leg over his hips, and they both groaned as she sunk down onto him. “We both…God, yes…both needed this.”

“I told you you’re perfect,” he laughed, voice a little raspy. His hands found her hips, and he hummed as she rocked against him. “I’ve missed you so much, Marinette.”

“I hate when I can’t come with you,” she said. He lifted an amused eyebrow at her, and she swatted his chest. She tried to roll her eyes, but he rolled his hips and they just rolled back into her head instead. “You know what I…ah…what I meant.”

He lifted into her, and she laid down on his chest as his hands slid around her hips to cup her ass. He pulled her closer, continuing to rock into her with slow, unhurried thrusts. She was right. She was absolutely right. He hated when she couldn’t come on tour, too. He hated spending so long away from her. He loved the music, and he loved the stage, but he loved Marinette more.

The dream was worthless when she wasn’t there to share it with him.

She clung to him, her knees pressing into his hips as her mouth opened against his shoulder. She had already told him she was close, but now he could feel it: the tiny tremors, the fluttering of her walls around him, the hitch in her breath…her teeth grazed his skin, and he hissed as his hips jerked into her a bit sharper.

“Let go, darning,” he whispered, lips brushing against her neck with every word. She whimpered on his next thrust, but then she was tensing against him. He continued to rock, running his hands over the curve of her ass, up her back, and back down as she shook through her orgasm. “God, you’re beautiful…I will never get tired of watching you do that.”

“I’m…I’m pretty sure I used to be able to do it myself,” she said after a moment, a breathy laugh escaping her as she snuggled close. His fingers continued to dance along her spine, playing a melody they both knew by heart. One that had been stuck in his head since he was a stupid teenager who had no idea how important she’d come to be to him. “You’ve ruined me, Luka Couffaine.”

“You ruined me a long time ago, Marinette Couffaine,” he teased, tightening his arms around her in a hug. Her laugh turned into a gasp when he rolled them so she was on her back, the momentum causing him to push a bit deeper inside her. Her hands moved from his shoulders to wrap around his neck, one slipping into his hair as he found her mouth again. Her leg moved higher on his hip, and his hand slid along her thigh to hold her closer as his thrusts became a bit more frantic. “You can…keep ruining me, too.”

“I will if you will,” she giggled, her eyes gleaming in the dark. He grinned back at her and pushed in a little harder, and a delicious little mewl left her as her nails scratched along his back. He had no problem with that. They could ruin each other forever, over and over again. He had no plans of letting her go any time soon.

“I love you,” he grunted before pressing his mouth to her neck, ghosting mindless little kisses against her skin. He bent his back more, dipping his head so he could nibble down her chest, over her breast, until he’d sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth. Her only reply was a moan, her leg shifting again until her heel was pressing into the small of his back. “Marinette.”

He could feel her lashes fluttering against his skin, her face pressed tight to his shoulder as she tried to pull him in. He was so close, and every whine, every time he slid inside and she clenched around him, every drag of her nails along his back, every open-mouthed kiss against his shoulder was bringing him closer.

And yet…he wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to come. He knew once he did, once they were both satisfied and sated, she would have to transform and go back home. She wouldn’t be with him in the morning, and he would once again be alone in a cold hotel room. He didn’t want that. He wanted her, with him, like they were supposed to be. His pace slowed with his darkening thoughts, until he drove in and stilled inside her, holding her close as he shook. He was right there on the edge, and yet…

“Star?” she called, her hand brushing through his hair. “Star, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said, maybe a bit too quickly. “Everything’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Liar,” she said. She tried to rock into him, but he squeezed the hand on her hip to stop her. “Luka.”

“Just…just let me stay like this,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck. “Let me stay with you.”

“You have me,” she said. She laid back on the bed and pushed him up a little, bringing her hands up to cup his face. She smiled softly at him, and he was struck by the strangest urge to cry. “Hey, hey. What is it? It’s ok.”

“I think…I think I’m a bit more homesick than I thought,” he sighed, turning his head to kiss her palm. “It’s stupid. I’m stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, Luka Couffaine,” she said. “You’re allowed to be homesick. Hell, _I’m_ homesick, and I’m the one who stayed home.”

He lifted his eyebrows at that, and she brushed his bangs back, leaning up to kiss his forehead. She pushed him back and up, and when he was kneeling on the bed she climbed onto his lap. He groaned when she guided him back inside her, sinking down until she was flush against him. Her fingers pressed into his neck and jaw, tilting his head up so she could kiss him again.

“You’re my home,” she said, and his sigh sounded more like a moan as she ground against him in a slow, steady rotation. “Home isn’t home when you’re on the road.”

“I miss you,” he said. Her arms tightened around his back, and he nuzzled his face against her breasts. “I miss you so much.”

“That’s why I’m here,” she sighed. “Because I miss you, too. God, how fair is that? You’ve only been gone a few weeks. Your first tour was much longer.”

“My first tour we’d only been dating a year and I didn’t need to hear your snoring to fall asleep,” he teased, but he hissed when she lifted off him and slammed down in a hard thrust.

“I don’t –” she started, but her words cut off in a gasp as he reached between them and pressed his thumb to her clit. He grinned at her with hooded eyes as he started rubbing slow, firm circles against her. There was something to be said for the fast, hard coming together – the crash of her body against his, the desperate fucking after too long apart. This was his favorite, though. The slow exploration of the other, the ease and familiarity of a body that’s become as familiar as your own. She was right, again. She was his home, too. “I don’t snore.”

“I need your heart to sleep,” he said, his voice a low, gentle croon as ne nipped at her ear. He started humming, a soft melody he had written for her so long ago now. “Your body’s my harbor, keep me safe from the storm. As long as you’re with me…”

“…I’ll always be home,” she sang back, her voice a gentle sigh in his ear. She cradled his head in her arms, and her movements became more urgent against him. She was about to come again, their lazy lovemaking keeping her hovering on the edge. But again his hands found her hips, and again he tried to still her, to linger there buried inside her, to make the moment last. “Star, I’m…”

“I know,” he sighed. “Same.”

“So why do you keep stopping?” she huffed, and he chuckled at how frustrated she sounded.

“Because the moment this is over, you’re gone,” he sighed, pressing another open-mouthed kiss to her breast, “and I really don’t want to wake up alone again.”

“I can sleep here,” she offered, wriggling some more. His fingers pressed tighter into her skin, and she whined. “Kaalki can take me home in the morning. You’re…you’re ahead of us, right? I’ve got time. We’ve got time.”

“Not enough,” he grumbled, and she laughed as she pulled back and lightly slapped his chest. She gave him a devilish little grin before shoving him back, and he hissed as his back hit the mattress and she settled more firmly against him. She clamped down on him, grinding slowly, and he almost came right there. “ _Marinette_.”

“Let go, Luka,” she said, echoing his words from earlier. She leaned forward, pressing her ass back against his thighs as her hands slid along his abdomen. “C’mon, star. Let me feel it. Come for me, and then we’ll get cleaned up, and then we’ll get some sleep. You have me for a little while yet. Focus on that. Focus on me. Focus on being here.”

It was so weird, hearing her echo his words back at him. He was usually the one telling her to live in the moment, to stop overthinking and worrying about whatever was next…so his hands found her hips again, sliding around to her ass, and with a thrust powerful enough it sent her toppling back onto his chest he tugged her towards him. A keening noise escaped her as he bit her shoulder, his tongue soothing along the mark as he thrust again.

It didn’t take long after that, with Marinette clinging to him and whispering little, breathless encouragements in his ear. When he slipped a hand between them, one still kneading her ass as the other started stroking her clit again. He was one, two, three stuttering thrusts into her when a strangled moan left her, her walls spasming around him again. It was enough for him to pull her close with a final thrust, his entire body shaking as he released inside of her.

She collapsed against him, boneless, and his arms tightened around her. They’d both regret it if they didn’t clean up soon, but at that moment he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He released her just long enough to grope for the blanket in the still-chilly room, pulling it around them as she snuggled against his chest. He was content to stay there, holding her close, until morning light.

Kaalki woke them not long after sunrise, but still well before his alarm had been set to go off. He was half-asleep as she pulled him into the shower. By the time they were done and she was donning her transformation, he was somehow feeling better and worse about the last leg of the tour.

“I have a free weekend in two weeks,” she said, kissing him again as the portal shimmered behind her. “Maybe I could come see you again?”

“We really can’t abuse Kaalki’s powers like this,” he sighed. She was the one who had told him that, though he had always agreed with her. The kwami’s powers weren’t something to be trifled with.

“I meant I’d take a plane, dummy,” she said, her fingers hooking into the knot of his towel. “I’ll check with Penny. That might mean you have to share me with Jagged a bit, but –”

“Jagged has his own wife he should be concerned with,” Luka scoffed, and Marinette giggled as she pulled him down for another kiss. He groaned and reluctantly pulled away, pushing her back towards the portal. “Go. If you don’t go I’m not going to let you leave. We’ll talk about it later.”

“I love you,” she said, but before he could answer her she gave him a wink and stepped back through the portal. She was gone in a flash, and she had taken his towel with her. He flopped back on the bed that still smelled of them, his hands pressed against his face as he tried to keep from laughing _too_ loudly.

He missed her already.


End file.
